This invention relates to tools, and more particularly to a grinding and polishing tool capable of obtaining an improved finish of the ends of fiber optic cable terminals prior to coupling.
Various types of grinding and polishing tools have been developed for a multitude of different workpieces. In the relatively new field of fiber optic cable transmission systems there is a need to provide a polishing tool for finishing the ends of fiber optic terminals used in various types of connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,865 discloses a hand-held fiber optic grinding and polishing tool specifically designed for fiber optic terminals. The present invention represents an improvement over this patented construction in that an air driven power source is employed in the tool instead of an electric motor for eliminating any arcing that may otherwise create a dangerous condition in an explosive environment, such as around jet aircraft. In addition, a smoother light emitting surface is achieved by the present tool in that the angular orientation between the end of the workpiece and the engaging abrasive surface is constantly changed during the grinding and polishing operation, and the overlapping abrasive cuts produce a smoother and flatter workpiece surface. It is obvious that smoother and flatter light emitting surfaces of fiber optic cables provide for more efficient light transmission because of the reduction of light loss across the optical junction.